College Life
by PhoebeOtaku
Summary: The Kenshingumi in college: Sorority girls, kenshin is an ex-assasingraduate student, Sano on the dean's list, and Saitou's a professor? Nani? angst-scented fluff...it seems to be my specialty. (mostly KK) Still Looking for reader input for this story. p
1. a ray of sunshine

Author: Phoebe Otaku  
  
Title: College Life (I am changing that title as soon as I come up with something better. suggestions welcome) Prologue: a ray of sunshine  
  
Disclaimer: *takes inventory of possessions* nope.... no Kenshin here...*looks again*...darn it, no sanosuke either...  
  
Author's notes: yeah so I don't know where these are coming from, and I'm sorry if I keep starting stuff instead of finishing stuff...this was almost an offshoot of 'when life hands you sake' but didn't really go there as it's not funny...so here it is... I DO NOT have a plot worked out for this one...as of yet....so I'm looking for help... The kenshin-gumi in college...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kenshin rolled quickly from his bed landing on his feet with trained ease. Prepared to drop his body into a fighting stance with the slightest provocation, he stalked out of his room in the small apartment. Kenshin moved with absolute silence until his surprised 'oro' at finding Kaoru in the kitchen and her half scream as she turned upon being surprised, nearest kitchen appliance in hand, shocked Kenshin into a fully awake state. Less than a heartbeat later, Kaoru had hidden the toaster behind her back, careful not to drop it on the floor, lest she do more damage to her image in the eyes of her new roommate. Kenshin studied Kaoru for a moment, taking in the half empty Chinese take-out container and the chopsticks lying on the counter.  
  
"I'm sorry Kenshin..." she mouthed, at a near total loss for words. There went her good impression. She could just hear the grad student's pleasant voice now 'Kaoru, I'm really sorry. But I really can't stand to have such a spaz as a roommate.'  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm just not used to someone actually trying to be quiet when they get up in the middle of the night." Kenshin said, grinning at the sweet girl openly, trying desperately to show her that she hadn't made him angry. "Sagara used to pound around the apartment whenever he was awake, he probably would have outright woken me up on purpose if he wanted company during his midnight snack" Even if the taller man didn't yell out 'Oi, Kenshin!' to the sleeping redhead, he often made enough noise to wake the dead. Sometimes even when he slept Sano had managed to be annoying. The ex-street fighter didn't usually snore, but when he did his snore was a thing of legend. The Kamiya girl had been so courteous that Kenshin, after living with his 'asshole of a best friend', did not have a clue of what to do with himself. Kaoru hadn't even used the microwave to heat the leftover lo mein for fear of annoying her roommate.  
  
"So you're saying, I woke you up because I was too quiet?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"Aa." As odd as it sounded the statement was true, it had sounded far too much like someone was sneaking around the apartment and old instincts had taken over.  
  
"Since you are awake, would you like something to eat?" she asked smiling at him and offering the take-out container to him. Her bright blue eyes were shiny when she smiled. Her clothes still mussed from sleep and hair still tousled about her shoulders, the blue tank top revealing far more than she probably guessed as it clung to her like a second skin, the baggy pajama pants however made the picture adorable as well as tantalizing. Her charm proved irresistible as a genuine smile flashed from Kenshin.  
  
"No, but I think I will make some tea, would you like some?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, it will probably help me to get back to sleep." She smiled at her roommate as he reached for the teapot and mugs, trying to hide her blush. Kenshin wore only a loose pair of black pajama pants, the hard lines of his muscles on his lean torso drawing Kaoru's eyes as he stretched upward, the small light in the kitchen playing over his skin.  
  
"Are you nervous about classes tomorrow...er today?" he asked looking at the clock, not noticing her stare. The spring semester would begin at 8 am.  
  
"A little bit. I always get jittery about it. I hope I manage to get in to the English class I wanted." She smiled at Kenshin, sliding onto a stool and swiveling to face him then experimentally spinning the whole way around on the stool, giggling slightly. Kenshin couldn't help but smile back, she was just so full of life, even at 2 in the morning. As he rummaged through the cabinets in search of more tea, he began to wonder if he had ever been like her. Or if the cloud that seemed to follow him around was something he had been born with. 'No,' he thought to himself 'tragedy has followed me my entire life, not a cloudy depressed disposition.' Kenshin thought that he was pretty cheerful, considering all the things he had gone through. Truly, he tended to hide behind an 'innocent cheerful bumbling' mask, but that was just so that others wouldn't have to be concerned. Glancing over his shoulder as Kaoru spun once again on the stool, he grinned as he wonder how this girl managed to bring out genuine smiles so easily.  
  
"If you keep doing that you'll get dizzy." He said turning back to the tea.  
  
"Mou. Fine, spoil my fun..." she said, with no malice behind it, as she stood and walked to the fridge. It was amazing that she could do such childish things and yet, he looked at her appraisingly while she busied herself looking through the refrigerator shelves for more leftovers to sample, she didn't seem childish at all. She was very open and sweet, after living with her for barely two weeks and knowing her for only a slightly longer time, Kenshin felt like he knew her better than most people would have expected. And though she expressed a childish wonder and delight at some things, childish she was not. Young? Yes. Innocent? Yes. Naïve? Yes and no. Maybe that was what intrigued him about her, Kaoru had an optimistic sunny outlook but at the same time and understanding of the world around her. It wasn't blind optimism, it was just hopeful.  
  
Then there was the voice in his brain that he was trying to ignore 'You think that she's incredibly beautiful, but won't admit it.' the inner voice taunted at him. Kaoru, as if on cue, flashed him a dazzling smile. 'Yeah, don't even try to deny it...I can see right through every single one of your excuses.' The voice, sounding remarkably like one Sanosuke Sagara, taunted again. 'Afraid, are you?' another added, this one like his adoptive parent and teacher Hiko, 'baka deshi' he fittingly added to the inner monologue. Kenshin sighed as he poured the hot water into the mugs Kaoru humming quietly behind him, this semester would definitely be interesting.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Basic 'explaination' info...I should make all this clear in the story eventually...but I'm looking for ideas... so here's the info... I wanted to paint college as I see it for the kenshingumi. Kenshin is a graduate student, Aoishi is a senior going to law school next year, Megumi is a senior going to medical school next year, Sanosuke is a junior (is good friends with Kenshin, they shared an apartment last year (and last semester) ), Kaoru is a Sophomore (has just moved into the space in kenshin's apartment that Sano vacated), Misao is a Freshman, Megumi, Kaoru, and Misao are all in the same sorority (Don't knock it till you've tried it... besides, it gives them a strong connection without making them all biological siblings...I also have a fun 'spring formal' scene already written...was actually the inspiration for this fic)... I'm sure there will be fluff involving the various typical pairings...but now I need a wrench to throw into the plot...I've hinted that kenshin had a dark past...but, I need somewhere to go with this ... so instead of letting it torture me I'm posting the prologue... and see what people say (if anyone bothers to read it...PLEASE Email ideas, a co-writer even would be cool too! I haven't worked with anyone in a long time... could be fun)  
  
Thanks,  
Phoebe-chan 


	2. a glimpse of a goddess

Author: Phoebe Otaku

Title: College Life (still not real excited about that title)

One: A Glimpse of A Goddess

Disclaimer: Oro? Hitokiri Batto-who? No, he doesn't belong to sessha, that he does not.

Author's notes: yeah, still don't have a plot but have bunches of that later part of the story written. I just write whatever strikes me. –still working on betrayal...I'm actually scared to write the next chapter..at least the beginning.

I thought this chapter was cute...but I really have to run off to Formal Recruitment (read:rush) now...(yes, I'm actually in a sorority. Cookies to who can guess which one. Yes I'm modeling on my own sorority for Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao's...)

Got to run...

Ororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororo?

Kaoru grumbled and cursed at the cars that refused to stop at the crosswalk despite the presence of a pedestrian. The first day of the new semester had been beautiful, Kauro had gotten into the English class, and Kaoru's younger friend Misao was rushing (see note) her sorority and the other sisters, Megumi included -for once-, were ecstatic. Life was good. Really, it was. Unfortunately, less than a week later, it was also pouring down rain, Kaoru's umbrella was broken, and she was soaking wet. To top it all off Kaoru knew that she had forgotten to put he laundry in the dryer before running to class, so she had nothing to change into for another hour at least. Mou!

'That is, provided I don't get HIT by one of these BASTARDS!' Kaoru screamed mentally while aloud she muttered curses and executed a perfect one finger salute to the driver of the Volvo which had nearly turned her into a Kaoru pancake. Still muttering and toting her irreparable umbrella she walked in the door of the apartment building and promptly let out a loud sneeze.

"I can't get sick NOW!" Kaoru groaned. She had felt pretty crappy before and then lost her voice because the rush parties required WAY too much talking, the cold rain had aggravated it. She shivered in the air-conditioned hallway while fumbling for her keys. Finally unlocking the door, she strode straight to the laundry room/closet only to find both the washer and dryer empty. Confused she walked into her room only to find her clothing neatly folded on her bed. Kenshin was certainly a strange one. Sweet and considerate as well, he had apparently needed the washer and had taken the liberty of finishing her laundry for her –according to the note on top of the pile. She would have to do something nice for him, especially since he had already taken over all of the cooking in the apartment. Upon discovering Kaoru's dismal lack of culinary talent he had offered and her stomach had been unable to refuse. Kenshin was a spectacular chef...and so sexy while slaving over the stove with his hair pulled back, sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and shirt collar unbuttoned. Kaoru blinked a few times to clear the mental image. Now he was doing her laundry, was there a more perfect man? Regardless of her attraction to him, it was only right to try to think of something nice to do for such a considerate roomie. She flipped on the music in the living room while dancing around and putting away her clothes before hopping into the shower.

Kenshin let his briefcase fall to the ground just inside the door. 'What a long day...' he thought to himself. Noticing the music blaring he hoped that Kaoru was home, she had a tendency to make him smile no matter what his mood had been previously. Peeking into the open door of her empty room, he guessed that she had gone careening out of the apartment upon realizing that she was late for something or other, as was her usual routine. Loosening his tie and buttons of his shirt he headed for the bathroom without bothering to shut off the music, he was actually coming to enjoy Kaoru's rather eclectic taste in music. Sighing he pushed open the door...

Only to find a very naked Kaoru standing in the shower behind a very see-through glass door. Both froze for what seemed like an eternity. Kenshin's mouth went dry, he was very sure that the mental picture of this beautiful...gorgeous...amazing...woman would stay engraved in his mind for the rest of his life.

"KENSHIN YOU PERVERT!!" Kaoru yelled, pitching shampoo bottles at the short redhead, who had the grace to avert his eyes, blush, and 'ORO?' profusely before running out of the bathroom as though pursued by an angry monster, albeit a beautiful one.

"I'm very sorry, that I am!" Kenshin stuttered from the hallway. "I didn't know that you were in the shower, I couldn't hear it over the music... I..." he was running out of words to say. How had he not sensed that she was there, had he let himself get that comfortable with her already? Was he that tired from work? or had he been distracted with thoughts of her already? There was also a part of him that was dancing a little jig over getting to at least See what the rational side of him had already declared he was unworthy of actually touching. He could almost hear Sanosuke giving a low whistle 'damn straight...any guy who gets to see that SHOULD fall down on his knees and realize he's not worthy...' The inner Sano kept mumbling about worshipping goddesses and how much he knew Kenshin wanted 'Jou-chan.' Kenshin smacked his head into the wall, probably compounding the damage caused by the flying bottle of shampoo, but helping somewhat to clear the picture from his mind...at least for the moment.

Nope, it was no use, the curves, her shocked blue eyes, the split second before she had wrapped her arms around herself and yelled at him... 'That's going to haunt you...' followed quickly by a familiar Hiko-ism that Kenshin heard over and over in his childhood and found himself surprised to be repeating. 'I Need sake...'

All thoughts of doing something nice for Kenshin went flying out of her head, not that she had really come up with something to do...but she had been trying damnit! Kaoru couldn't cook, she was likely to ruin something of his if she tried to return the favor with the laundry, he kept the whole apartment spotless... nothing had seemed to work. On another note she was surprised at how well she had been able to aim a sudsy shampoo bottle while trying to cover as much of herself as possible with her arms. Under different circumstances the thought would have been funny.

Kaoru heard him out in the hallway still stuttering through an apology and winding down to saying 'I'm sorry, that I am' for about the fifth time. He still managed to be so cute, even when she was mad at him. She supposed it wasn't as though he had done it on purpose. But Kaoru was very sure he had taken in absolutely everything in the moment before either of them could react, the thought brought a very red blush. He was the only guy who had ever seen her naked...she didn't think she could turn any redder. That was before some wicked, wicked part of her made the mental assertion that the nicest thing she could possibly do for the handsome redhead would be inviting him back and into the shower with her. Kaoru let out a squeak and smacked herself in the head trying to clear that image.

"Oro? Er..i'm going to go and make dinner now... um... I'm sorry again...please don't be mad." She heard Kenshin walking into the kitchen. She could almost hear Megumi laugh that 'ohohohoho' kitsune-laugh and say 'No, Ken darling, she was actually just thinking about letting you have your way with her...please next time just jump her before she gets a chance to think...I don't think she'll object...ohohohoho'

"oh....MOU!" came Kaoru's typically eloquent multi-purpose curse.

Ororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororo?

rushing – er...the process of joining a sorority. Usually involves going to specific parties (with just the sisters and the potential new members –also known as rushes or PNMs) and talking to sisters. The sisterhood then decides which of the girls that they would like to invite to join their sorority. And send them a bid –an invitation to join- then, should you accept the bid, you become a pledge (or whatever the particular sorority calls new members.) for a period of time that also depends on the sorority. (this is the period of time where hazing would take place if your sorority hazes pledges, mine did not so that's the example I'm using for this) then you go through an initiation ceremony and you become a sister. –I hope that explains it, if ya got questions I'm going to try to make it clear later...but if it's just something I left out please ask.

End notes: fun times...sorry so short

Thanks for the reviews!

Phoebe-chan


	3. watch over me

Author: Phoebe Otaku

Title: College life

Chapter 2: Watch over me

Disclaimer: not mine (sorry allotted creativity for the day went into the chapter...have none left until tomorrow)

Author's notes: I don't know why this is so easy to write right now and nothing else is.

Definition wise 'pref night' is the rush party that the sorority basically invites only the girls that they want to join them after that party they give out 'bids' or actual invitations to join them...

I'm so behind in my classes. Well, only in one class. But that one happens to be the most important. Bid day just passed for my chapter, we have some wonderful new girls! YAY! Now off to work to make some Money!

Ororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororo.

Dinner could have been awkward, but when Kaoru exited the shower, not knowing that the fluffy blue towel was entirely too sexy, she turned to Kenshin and tried not to blush, but failed miserably, before she spoke.

"It's okay Kenshin." She said to the pensive redhead, "I realize it was accident, you just surprised me..."

"Oro?" he said, trying to make his staring less obvious, "I'm sorr..."

"Kenshin, you apologize to much." She cried, frustrated, "Just forget about it, and don't let it happen again" 'well, unless you're invited' the proverbial devil on her shoulder added before that darn 'ohohohohohoho' laugh. For a second she was worried that she might have said it out loud, but judging from the lack of shocked 'oros' from Kenshin, she figured that it had been filtered out in time.

'Just forget about it?' mused Kenshin, 'not bloody likely.' Instead he simply said "Yes, Ma'am." with a small salute and grin before turning away from her to resume cooking.

The next night was preference night, the girls that the sisters had raved about the night before during selection session had all been present. After the final girl had made her goodbyes and left the house there was a quick session that mostly consisted of gushing over the potential new members. To Kaoru's great happiness, Misao was the absolute favorite. After the first session, when Megumi, of all people, had declared that this girl would make an essential, enthusiastic part of their chapter, and was her 'favorite,' all the sisters had decided they must talk to the girl who had somehow passed Megumi's inspection. Megumi was notorious for disliking almost every rush.

Apparently one of the only other people to receive her immediate approval –ever- was, miraculously, Kaoru. Which was odd, considering how much she berated the girl on a daily basis. But Megumi had never been wrong in this respect, so they trusted her judgment and sought out the short bubbly 'weasel girl' as Megumi had dubbed her. Misao would definitely receive her bid in a few hours, in the meantime Kaoru was half passed out on the couch in the parlor and running a fever. It was raining again, to her dismay, and Megumi couldn't take her home until after all the bids were given out.

"Kaoru, honey, maybe you should call it a night." said one tall blonde sister.

"Tanuki, you should listen to Elle." commented Megumi.

"But I don't think that I can walk..." Kaoru started before Megs interrupted again.

"Call Kenshin, he'll be a sweetheart and pick you up." she suggested before walking away to search for the bid cards.

"Who is this 'Kenshin', Kaoru?" Amanda asked raising an eyebrow at the other sisters in the room.

"He's my roommate..." she slurred tiredly, then, as if realizing how sketchy they could make that sound, added. "I'm really not up to witty banter right now, guys... could someone pass me the phone."

After a concerned 'Oro' and brief directions, Kenshin was on his way (sans his umbrella, which Kaoru had borrowed earlier in the day.) When he arrived 20 minutes later and knocked on the door Jillian promptly opened it and stood staring at the exotically handsome, soaking wet, redhead for a moment before Kenshin spoke.

"Oro? I am here to pick up Kaoru, that I am." He watched as Jill blinked and then welcomed him to the house while gesturing for him to step inside. He turned to face the room of about 10 girls sprawled on couches and the carpeted floor, some in pajamas and some still in, or at least partially in, their elegant black dresses, not noticing the 'he's so HOT!' being mouthed silently to the sisters by Jillian. Kaoru couldn't help but blush at the comment and the way that his shirt was plastered to his muscular chest and arms by rain water. She found she was no longer quite so upset that it was raining. Some of her sisters were giving her knowing looks, 'just wait until they find out he cooks, cleans, AND does laundry.' She snickered to herself.

"Are you alright Kaoru?" he asked as he helped her out of the house, wordlessly taking her book bag from her. Kaoru hoped he couldn't hear the 'Awwww...soo cute...' that she was sure was being said just loud enough to make her blush, again. Sisters had a way of doing that.

"I think I just need some sleep, and a little less stress would be nice..." she chuckled without any real mirth. Kenshin slid an arm around her waist while she used his shoulder as a pillow. When she stumbled on the front stoop he didn't hesitate in slipping his other arm under her knees and carrying her down the steps. Trying not to hear the cooing of her sorority sisters, he concentrated on the fact that the woman in his arms was very feverish and needed to be tucked into bed as soon as possible. Just before they left the protection of the porch he leaned over a little.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, but we're both going to get soaked." He smiled down at her while she snuggled into his wet, but surprisingly warm, body. He crouched a bit, trying to protect her from the cold rain, while he sprinted to the car. He set her down only long enough to fling open the passenger side door, the high fever was making her weak.

After placing her carefully in the seat, he raced to start the car and get her home safely.

What seemed like an eternity later, Kenshin lowered Kaoru gently into a chair in her room. Brushing wet strands of her ebony hair away from her face he was seized by the desire to protect her, Kaoru never let weakness like this show and yet now she needed to be taken care of. She shivered slightly, making him realize how cold she must have been. He needed her to change out of the wet formal dress. Looking down at the way the dress had molded itself to her he let out a low whistle before shaking himself out of his stupor, the drowned rat look worked very well for Kaoru.

"Kaoru...Kaoru..." he shook her gently until her eyes opened, "you need to change out of this dress and into something warm." She nodded and stood, walking over to the dresser and with Kenshin's help pulled out a pair of cute blue pajamas and (while Kenshin blushed) some new underwear. Kenshin handed her the towel which she had flung over the chair that morning and turned to leave the room.

"Kenshin..." Kaoru said after a moment of standing and blushing.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm going to need some help." she blushed and looked away, but could have guessed that he blushed as well.

"...okay, what ...um, should I do?" he stammered. Silently she turned away from him, presenting the zipper on the back of her dress. He tried not to think about what he was doing, lest his hands start shaking from nervousness. He reached out, gently unhooked the dress then slid the zipper down and helped her out of it. After a moment of hesitation he unhooked the black strapless bra as well, carefully keeping his mind as blank as possible. Pulling the towel around the shivering girl who still faced away from him, the fever not the only cause of her blush, he undid the fancy updo that Kaoru had so painstakingly crafter earlier that evening and did his best to dry it before pulling it into a high ponytail. As his fingers left her hair and settled on her creamy shoulders for a moment, she leaned back against him in her exhaustion. She was still lucid enough to hear his ever endearing 'oro' and notice the pause before he lifted her up and put her in bed, still clad in the towel.

She drifted into a restless sleep while he pulled the small upholstered chair closer to her bed and settled in to watch her. He slowly drifted off himself, some of his dreams and musings forcing him to wake alternately in a cold sweat or in need of a cold shower.

Ororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororo.

End notes: so much to say, so little time....

Any questions feel free to ask... go ahead and im me at phoebeotaku -I know I'll be at the computer sometime in my busy life...lol


	4. musings on existence

Author: Phoebe Otaku

Title: college life (really, really don't like that title.)

Chapter 3: musings on existence

Disclaimer: Think poor rurouni, without the actual, y'know, wandering part... and that's about my financial state right now...not mine, don't sue - I don't even have a nifty Sakabatou that would make a lovely conversation piece if prominently displayed above the fireplace...just nada, zilch, nothing

Author's notes: this story is on fire for one that doesn't, as of yet, have an established plot. it started out funny, but I think that I'm going to do some genre crossing...

As a matter of fact, I don't think I'm capable of writing straight humor in a story format –in sketch format and utter random intrusions of characters into real life format I'm good... oh and humorous ranting...I'm good at that too...

But anyway, this is a more introspective chapter...the ones before, and proly the ones after will have a bit more humor. –hn. Even in this chappie I can't resist throwing in my own brand of slight sarcasm every now and again...so go figure.

Nothing actually happens in this chapter, just a lot of inner monologue type stuff...

Ororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororor.

Sighing, Kenshin remembered the morning a week ago when Kaoru had opened her eyes groggily blinked a few times upon seeing him sitting watching the early morning light play over her features. She smiled at him while he 'oroed' and blushed. Kenshin could remember adopting the silly little word years ago as an effort to seem harmless. Despite being smaller than most of the men he met, many would notice the compact build and the demeanor that practically screamed 'I KILL PEOPLE!' behind the politeness. The three letter exclamation had helped in his conscious effort to bring out the peaceful person he knew he had within him. The sweet child that had faced such tragedy, even the idealistic young man who had taken up his deadly sword against the evil that he was directed at, was still there. They had both been lost inside the hitokiri that he had been, but now he was free of that, no longer needing to seal off his emotions, and free of the people, be they allies or enemies, who had looked at him with fear and hate in their eyes.

For a while he had merely changed from one shell into another with a less threatening veneer. But after ten years, he felt that his personas had switched places. The loving child and the idealist youth were now what people saw when they looked into his face and heard his voice, they pointedly ignored the slightly guarded eyes that showed sadness and guilt because they couldn't perceive why. Nor did they know that somewhere still inside this man, for Kenshin was certain it was still there, was the cold assassin that he had become in order to protect his ideals, his country. Battousai.

Kaoru, however, seemed to see something of his pain in his eyes that morning reaching up to brush his bangs out of his eyes and brushing her hand along his cheek. She seemed to know, and understand, that he wouldn't talk about it but offered a comforting smile to him. And a gentle touch. Kenshin wasn't sure if anyone had ever touched him quite that way. Offering, without taking. Trust, without fear. Love, without doubts. Nothing haunted her eyes when she looked at him. Finally, he had smiled and left to make her some breakfast, breaking the spell of silence on room.

Kaoru remembered that morning, after her fever had broken, when she had woken to a concerned Kenshin watching over her. There was concern in his eyes and the ever present shadow of...Guilt? Pain? Sorrow? Even when his eyes sparkled with mirth the shadows in his eyes never left completely. Most people wouldn't have noticed, but Kaoru saw his pain. Most of the time she tried to ignore the grief behind his eyes, to treat him as a normal person. This was a task he made exceedingly easy by ignoring it himself, seeming to want to suffer alone. Kaoru had promised that she would always have a smile for him, which may have been the easiest promise that she had ever made. Kenshin struck a chord deep inside her, from the moment she met him she wanted to be near him.

The stories Kaoru had been told about Kenshin left giant blanks about him, but two things were made clear: that he had a past he didn't like to talk about and that he was an incredibly compassionate person. Apparently, Sanosuke had picked a fight with him over some imagined injury, no one had ever made it clear what it was, and been soundly trounced by the smaller man. After that a kind of immeasurable respect had formed between the two, as well as an unlikely friendship. Sano had still been in high school, well he was at that age –not that he attended classes-, street fights had generally been considered his hobby and talent, drawing the attention of the yakuza as well as the police. After the friendship with Kenshin began you might say that he had done a 'nearly complete' 180 (most seemed to agree that 135 was a better description being that Sano was still quite rough around the edges). Sano never announced that Kenshin had had anything to do with it, but everyone knew without saying. Sano had made it to his junior year of college at an academically challenging university and, while he hadn't made the dean's list yet, he got pretty decent grades. If he ever made the deans list, people were sure it would be because of Megumi's prodding.

Megumi's story was a little closer to Kaoru's heart, as her little sister in the sorority Kaoru's friendship with Megumi encompassed many elements of the family that both of the girls lacked. Megumi had worked hard her entire life to earn the grades and the money that would get her into college and well on her way to being a doctor but the death of her family had put her in dire straits. Upon learning of some former business connections which, unbeknownst to her now deceased parents, began to prove less than legitimate; Megumi had been forced into a world of gangs and drugs. Faced with losing her dreams of a bright future Megumi had had two choices: run and hide or take her own life. She would not even consider continuing to live, if she had had to keep making the altered drugs that could easily kill as well as addict and enslave. Kenshin and Sano had been the only ones to respond to her cry for help on a dark night in a dark alley. They freed her from her personal hell and helped her get back on her feet. Now Megumi's dreams were being realized, she had received scholarships and grants and been accepted to the finest medical schools. Kaoru could have loved him just for the part he played in her big sister's rescue. But also, she mused while she snuggled into his shoulder pretending to pay complete attention to the movie they were watching, she knew that even without knowing those stories she would have fallen for him anyway.

Kenshin looked down at the woman who was snuggling into him, tightening his arm around her before really thinking about it. Their week since that morning had consisted of infinite small kindnesses toward each other, him going out of the way to bring her happiness and her exerting the effort to make him smile. They had grown closer mentally and, looking down again at the beauty in his arms, physically. Not in the sense that people might have thought when they saw them together, but somehow even more intimate. She would touch him gently while talking to him, hugged him whenever the opportunity was there, and they snuggled like this often. Sometimes while he studied she would curl up against his side on the couch and fall asleep while he read, bringing him a grin but ruining his concentration.

She knew so little about him, just what he had done to help her friends before she had been introduced to him. Kenshin was sure those stories were full of holes, holes big enough to let an army march through. Aoishi's involvement in the incident had always been left unclear, as did the exact particulars of Kenshin's actions. Those who knew who he was were sworn to secrecy. Sanosuke knew, Aoishi knew, it was amazing to Kenshin that he had met his closest friends by beating them into a pulp first. To be fair, neither of the men had been a bloody pulp and Kenshin had taken no lack of injuries himself in those encounters –seeming to somewhat resemble pulp himself when they finished-. Megumi, who had been kept in the dark, knew some things and not others. Battousai, for instance, was a close kept secret. Katsura, Hiko, Saitou, Yamagata, and his friends Shinomori and Sagara...they all would see to that.

Orororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororo.

End notes: thanks for all the reviews...I love you!

some direction on this story would be nice

...I think that I can meander through their everyday life with some interesting things thrown in for a while...but honestly I would like a plot so that I can figure out how to end....

I'd also like a better title! Ahhh!

And now off to either work on my music history paper or write some of betrayal...(I'll most likely be reading more fanfiction or watching wolf's rain.)

IM me if you wish to bother/harass me and heckle/make suggestions -


	5. never have i ever

Author: Phoebe Otaku

Title: College Life (please people, help me out here!)

Chapter 4: never have I ever...

Disclaimer: don't have nuttin but sum free time, me ol'compooter, an a maginashun that be done makin crazy stories agin.

(disclaimer: I don't know where that disclaimer came from)

Author's notes: so I posted a chapter, cooked some chicken, ate some chicken, posted another chapter.

I told you this fic was on fire with the updates.

Orororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororo.

"Misao is throwing a party at her house. Just a bunch of us having some fun before 'exam and paper hell' starts up." Kaoru stated watching Kenshin stretch out after the movie finished. Saturday afternoon curled up on the couch with him, taking in one of the cheesy movies that seemed to be on TV all the time, made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Sounds like fun." Kenshin replied. Kaoru wanted to walk up to him and kiss him, smile in a mysterious way, and then tease him about something. She had sort of a 'cat in the cream' mischievous feeling, this was what came of lying around all day like a feline. She settled for tickling the man, gasping in delight when he retaliated in kind finally pinning her arms in an embrace. They were inches apart, most of her body pressed to his; she hoped that he couldn't feel the speed of her heartbeat.

"Do you want to come to the party Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, with an incredibly cute look on her face. "It's just some friends of ours: Sano, Megumi, Misao, Aoishi, the gang...please come?" She knew that eventually it would dissolve into Misao trying to flirt with Aoishi and Sanosuke and Megumi suddenly disappearing. Misao had been in love with Aoishi since the dawn of time, it seemed. And Megumi, despite yelling at Sano and generally being bitchy toward him, was inexplicably attracted to the younger Ex-Yakuza. To the general delight of their friends they had finally begun dating seriously at the end of the previous semester. As much as these things made her happy, it meant that she would typically spend the rest of her evening amusing herself with computer solitaire. She hope that Kenshin would come both to save her from being the odd one out and because she loved being with him.

"I have a hard time saying no to you, that I do." Kenshin said with a smile. Somewhere, subconsciously, he was registering that her heart was racing and his would have been, if he didn't have excellent control over himself. Without that control, he didn't know what he would do in this situation. She was so obviously inviting, but in such an innocent way that Kenshin was sure that she didn't realize it. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he hoped that he could enjoy himself a bit with his friends by making an appearance at this party.

An hour later at the 'gathering', Kenshin was beginning to wonder what he had gotten himself into as a game of 'never have I ever' started up.

"Should I just go with the usual? Never have I ever had sex." Kaoru stated with a blush after some prodding by the others. This was a typical beginning to the game, but things would definitely get more creative later. Kaoru watched, blushing, as all those who had done the deed reached for their drinks, she expected it to be everyone except herself and Misao, but surprisingly Aoishi hadn't moved, neither had Soujiro. Most of the room was now focused on the two guys, looks of utter shock on their faces when their eyes passed over Aoishi and looks slightly less disbelieving, but still surprised, for Soujiro.

"Care to explain that one to me?" Sano blatantly asked.

"Not really." said Aoishi emotionlessly, while Sou-chan just blushed profusely instead of responding.

"OKAY. I'll go next" Screeched Kamatari, before taking it down a notch and continuing. "Never have I ever had sex...with a woman..." he finished with a large grin.

"Too much information..." Megumi sighed.

"Oi! That's not fair!" said Sano, still holding his drink.

"Well, who said this game is fair?" Kamatari retorted. Kenshin merely blinked and took a swallow from his drink along with Sano, he really couldn't believe he was playing drinking games.

"Megs, I think it's your turn." said Kaoru, hoping to leave the subject for the moment. She really didn't want to find out the extent of Kenshin's experience in that department yet. Or, at least not with all the other people here she thought with an immediate blush. Megumi, oblivious to her thoughts, continued on to the next statement.

"Okay, um...never have I ever had red hair." She said while everyone just looked perplexed.

"Having a hard time thinking of things you haven't done?" Kamatari commented with a smirk, not noticing Sano's malevolent glare.

"That was uncalled for, that it was." Kenshin said as he took another drink. At this rate he would have to mix himself another before the first five minutes of the game was up. "Perhaps we should pick on someone else."

"Never have I ever been a cross dresser." Misao said with a grin. Kamatari grumbled and drank while Sano leaned forward to give her a High Five. Everyone had been surprised that Kamatari and Soujiro had been able to make it to the party. Kamatari was attending a more artsy university an hour away and Soujiro was general very busy with his studies and work. Both of the young men had attended high school with Kaoru and Misao, making for an immediate acceptance to the little 'group' that typically spent time together.

The game became progressively worse as the night wore on and the tongues were loosened. Soujiro was very near passing out, having the entirety of the players decide as a unit to pick on you would do that to anyone. Surprisingly, after spending a good deal of time picking on one of the more innocent guys, the game was actually 'cleaner' at the moment having moved on to torturing Kaoru.

"Never have I ever seen Kaoru naked." Misao said, thinking little of it. Kaoru however turned beet red while Kenshin was merely a shade lighter than his hair. When both leaned forward to take a drink Megumi nearly choked, it really wasn't healthy for Sano's eyes to be so wide, Misao looked shocked, Soujiro blinked and (as usual) smiled, Kamatari made cat call noises, and Aoishi just looked...well...like Aoishi. Kenshin was having a hard time figuring out how this of all things was the most shocking of the night. He would admit to himself he had enjoyed seeing Kaoru... Kenshin forced himself to stop his train of thought.

"Kenshin, I think it is your turn now..." Kaoru said quietly to the dazed man. Of course, it was somewhat drunken whispering so it was actually quite loud compared to normal standards.

"Oro?!?" Kenshin said, coming back to his senses. He knew that he could maintain some semblance of control no matter how much he had to drink, it had indirectly been a part of his training. His reaction time was so fast typically that the slowing of reflexes would not have been a problem. However, his mind wandering that much was kind of scary.

"He was just remembering how hot Kaoru's body is..." Megumi said smirking. In retaliation for this scathing, albeit true, comment Kenshin said the first thing that came to mind before his brain could filter it out. "Well, never have I ever seen Sano naked." Megumi flushed -something that would only happen while she was intoxicated.-

"Hey! What did I do to deserve that?" Sano asked to a grinning Kenshin.

"Guys, we skipped Kamatari." Aoishi said, wanting to somehow get back at the man for making fun of his 'never have I ever been bowling.' It was the logical choice, being that everyone else had had to drink on that one.

"It's okay, I can't think of anything any way." Kamatari said.

"Come on..." said Misao "you have to be able to think of something you've never done.

"Well. Okay, I've never been married..." Kamatari said shrugging, not expecting Kenshin to lean forward.

Of all the questions, Kenshin thought to himself. He had instinctively leaned forward and reached for his glass, so now there was no covering it up and simply lying by omission. Kenshin brought the glass to his lips with a sigh and downed the rest. Tomoe. He had been thinking about her a lot lately, her and a certain woman who was currently staring at him with confusion in her beautiful eyes.

The only thing that could have been worse was 'never have I ever killed anyone.' Though, come to think of it, he wasn't the only one in the room that would have had to drink.

"NANI!?!?" screamed Misao. "You're MARRIED." Kenshin cringed at the pitch and the stares of a good half of the people in the room, Kaoru included. Sano and Aoishi both knew a bit of his past, so weren't so shocked.

"I was married....I..." he just barely stopped himself from saying 'I killed my wife' and instead said "...she...passed away."

"Ken-honey, I'm so sorry..." Kamatari started.

"No, its okay you didn't know..." Kenshin wasn't much in the mood for partying anymore. Kaoru's mind reeled. 'WHAT?' she screamed mentally. After a couple of seconds of trying to figure out if she had heard Kamatari correctly, she forced herself to calm down. Taking a deep breath or two, all while keeping as unreadable of a face as possible, she looked at a now subdued Kenshin. Even her sudden shock and jealousy at his admission took a backseat to her concern for him. He looked so forlorn that Kaoru was fighting an urge to throw her arms around him and cry the tears that she knew were locked inside him at the moment. Kenshin had an iron grasp on emotions he didn't want others to see, but Kaoru was getting good at reading his moods despite his best effort.

"Kenshin," she whispered underneath the general babbling of the group tying desperately all at once to change the subject. "Do you want to go home?" Kaoru sobered up exceedingly fast when she had a wish to.

Kenshin looked down at her smiling sadly up at him, fingers twined through his. He didn't want to make the whole group feel bad but he knew that he would just drag the party into the gloom with him. Before he could open his mouth, though, Kaoru seemed to hear his answer and looked meaningfully at Aoishi.

"I have to get to work in the morning pretty early, so I'm going to head out now." said the taller man, standing slowly. "Kenshin, Kaoru, if you want a ride I would suggest coming with me instead of Soujiro." He gestured to the younger man with somewhat of a smirk, Sou-chan was lying prone in a corner looking very glazed.

"Yes, that'd be great" Kaoru said reaching out a hand to pull Kenshin to his feet. As they left, all Kenshin could bring himself to say was "Thank you." to both of them. Aoishi granted him a rare smile that seemed to say 'no problem.'

After spending the entire car ride, and walk up the stairs, trying and succeeding at cheering himself up, at least on the surface, he was somewhat surprised when Kaoru came into his room a moment after him and threw her arms around him in a comforting hug. Kenshin resisted for a moment before relaxing and giving in to his grief for the moment. He never shared it with anyone, but Kaoru's soft embrace, so freely giving, brought him the peace he needed for the moment.

They spent the night like that, curled up around each other in Kenshin's bed. Kaoru fell asleep first, even in slumber soothing him. He knew that he would have to tell her the story, the truth about himself, because he simply couldn't keep his distance from her. She didn't force him to speak, and that drew him more. He would have to tell her the truth because nothing else would push her away. But tonight he would take the comfort offered to him. Nuzzling against her warm body, he fell into a blissfully untroubled sleep.

Orororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororororo.

Author's notes: that was sort of a long chapter by my standards... whew!

okay! I've hit the point were I really have a gigantic plot GAP I have a scene written that must occur later (was the inspiration for this entire thing)... and I have an idea for a scene that must be much later...but between then and now I have nothing...

On another note...Aoishi and Soujiro being virgins... well partially I wanted someone to be sort of shocking, and I was originally just going to use sou-chan (I think more people can see that one)...but then I started thinking...Aoishi is always so dedicated to his work and the oniwabanshu... and I don't, at the moment anyway, see him just giving in to such a distraction as lust. Also, can see him not wanting to waste time on a girlfriend unless its serious (and even then there are some doubts about wasting time on anyone...) -not saying he's completely inexperienced...someone that hot just wouldn't get away without it... but Aoishi is one to take the responsibility aspect very seriously....therefore skipping what could potentially be a very bad mistake simply by ...er... abstaining...

So there we go, that's my lengthy dissertation/defense on a miniscule plot point.

What the real question should be: 'why the heck are Soujiro and Kamatari there at all?'

I have no idea! Like I said plot is currently missing from this story.

IM or email! Thanks!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. what is the world coming to?

Author: Phoebe Otaku

Title: College Life

Chapter 5: what is the world coming to?

Disclaimer: Io non possiedo niente.

Author's notes: don't really have anything to say that's new

Want new title, want a plot, and want some free time...

Also, have started the next chapter of betrayal...but don't know how much I'll be able to get done on that one...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sometimes it was amazing to Kenshin the number of female students that tried to flirt or throw themselves at Professor Fujita ('tried' being the operative word, for Saitou Hajime, a.k.a. Fujita Gorou, would have none of it.) On one level Kenshin could understand that some women found the forceful, strict personality attractive. On a completely different level, Kenshin also understood that Saitou was not quite as adept at hiding the vibe that exuded 'danger' which, for some reason, was sexy to the young women. It was one of the many mysteries of the world, it was. That men who acted like total assholes were sought after. The long and short of it was: if Saitou hadn't been a completely faithful and devoted husband, he could have been quite the playboy. This boggled Kenshin and led to many bemused 'Oros' as the female, and sometimes the odd male, students grilled the him about the professor he worked for/with.

Being Saitou's T.A. had its ups and downs. It gave him a daily dose of scathing criticism but at the same time it was almost welcome to spend time with someone that knew who he had been in the past. The men had been forced to work together as a stipulation of Kenshin's retirement. Saitou still worked for the government and, for now, a university professor seemed a good enough cover for him. Kenshin also had no delusions about the fact that Saitou would kill him instantly if he thought that Kenshin was 'acting up.' The flip side of it was that Kenshin would keep an eye on Saitou, a former enemy. The government had thought that there was little chance of collusion between the two men that had tried to kill each other for years. The day to day kept them both out of trouble and away from each others throats. The humor of the situation brought no lack of smirks to Saitou's face. This smirk was also considered 'sexy'. Kenshin really wished that students would stop confiding these things in him. Today, out of all the days of working with Saitou, had proven to be the one that made Kenshin want to roll on the floor laughing.

A beautiful woman had entered the lecture hall, smiled a perfect bright smile at everyone and taken a seat. Saitou had lectured on a particularly sticky point of ethics then opened the floor for discussion. Most of the students were, on some level, terrified of their professor. It was well known that he didn't tolerate stupidity and, to the delight of many students, made no hesitation in putting pretentious know-it-alls in their place. Saitou would typically argue you into the dirt, acknowledging only worthy points of discussion. Thus, the discussion did not pick up speed until the new woman, entered and began arguing adamantly with Professor Fujita. The class blinked in disbelief for a moment at the stranger, many didn't expect a woman that beautiful to be so intelligent. The incredulous looks on their faces had only progressed to shock when they realized that the woman was winning an argument against the professor. Professor Fujita had finally spread his arms in a gesture of defeat and smiled, actually smiled. Kenshin, in the mean time, was trying to contain his laughter. He was sure, however, that if he hadn't already known, the next pronouncement would have sent him into an apoplectic fit. Saitou shook his head and turned back to the class, gesturing to the woman.

"Class, perhaps I should introduce my wife...Tokio..." Mirth was not typically something that you saw expressed in Saitou's eyes, never outside of the presence of his wife, anyway.

"Oh, dear...now you've shocked them..." She murmured, breaking some of the stunned tension in the room, but not failing to notice that some of the girls still sulked.

"It's nice to see you, Tokio. Did you plan this?" Kenshin asked a bit later.

"Well, not completely...but the rabid girls were starting to bug my husband again. So, I thought I would visit. It's nice to see you too, Kenshin." She answered warmly. The class still sat in stunned silence. Kenshin wasn't surprised, the first time he had found out that Saitou was married he had been convinced she must have been an angel. Then he met the beautiful, intelligent woman who had 'tamed' The Wolf. She was a wonderful person, caring and considerate. Kenshin wondered sometimes if she had just married Saitou because it would look good on her sainthood application, but he knew that she truly loved her wolfish husband and would do anything for him, including bear his children. Saitou with children bothered Kenshin almost more than the thought of Saitou with a woman scared him. But they had already produced one mini-Saitou, adopted another, and were happily trying for more. Kenshin sought fervently to wipe away the mental images inspired by that last thought. The boys themselves, fortunately, were surprisingly normal.

"Oh, Kenshin? Would you mind watching the boys again this Friday?" Kenshin and Tokio took a moment to take in more shocked looks from the students still lingering in the classroom. Were they honestly blind to the prominently placed photo of his family that the professor had on his desk?

"Sure." Kenshin said with a smile, he honestly loved children. He was still surprised that Tokio had ever asked him and that apparently Saitou had agreed to it. But then again, who would you get to baby-sit the children of one of the most dangerous men alive? Oh yes, that's right, an ex-assassin who spent years trying to kill their father...

"Um...Kenshin..." Tokio said with a blush that turned into an almost feral look "Do you think you could take them to your apartment?"

"ORO?" Kenshin would never cease to be shocked by this...frankness. "Um, okay... I'll have to ask Kaoru."

"Kaoru?" Tokio asked. On one hand, Kenshin was glad to be changing the subject. On the other, he wasn't sure what to say now.

"She's my roommate."

"Living with a woman now, Himura?" Saitou interjected.

"Oh, that's exciting!" Tokio grinned. "I will have to meet her, I'm sure she's beautiful, and a wonderful person too, lucky girl!"

"Finally murdered the Ahou?" Saitou asked with a smirk. For all the derogatory comments Saitou made about Sanosuke, he grudgingly treated him like another adopted son. Sano returned the feeling. Words like 'asshole,' 'idiot,' and 'bastard' had become almost like fatherly endearments.

"You will have to bring her to the faculty reception." Tokio said, giving her husband a withering look. "But I'll meet her when I bring the boys over..."

"Ano..." was all Kenshin could say before Tokio turned to her husband and continued.

"Sanosuke is supposed to come to dinner tonight, he's apparently bringing Megumi." She smiled at that. "So, we should go to the grocery store on the way home." Everyone present knew that this was about the equivalent of Sano taking 'his woman' to meet his parents, a very big very serious step, especially for Sano. Saitou blinked for a moment in what could only be described as shock before mumbling "both those idiots have women...what is the world coming to?" in an almost bemused tone while his wife ushered him out of the room. The last few lingering students shooting Kenshin looks of utter confusion before he heaved a sigh and left the room.

Kenshin knew he was long overdue to have a talk with Kaoru about his past, but life kept interfering. 'Not to mention,' Kenshin thought to himself as he slid into the driver's seat of his car, 'the timing of an –I used to be the most feared assassin south of the polar ice caps- conversation is particularly difficult.' He knew that on one level that he was just putting it off out of fear and, he would admit, a little selfishness. He wanted to be close to her, even if he had to pretend not to have romantic feelings for her. Despite knowing that he was too tainted, too stained with blood, to be right for her, pushing her away was something he couldn't bring himself to do. Pretending to be oblivious didn't seem to work with her; he couldn't be mean or indifferent to her. And Kenshin had seen in the relationship between Aoishi and Misao just how well that coldness would work. He didn't expect it to be any more effective for him, but he couldn't even bring himself to try to be indifferent to Kaoru.

Now he had to ask her if she would mind helping him baby-sit Saitou's children on Friday. One couldn't very well go about asking someone to help him care for children and then announce, in passing, 'oh, yes dear, I almost forgot, I used to commit murder just about every night...so, how was your day?' Sarcasm aside, it just didn't work. Kenshin pulled into a parking space and collected his briefcase.

"I will tell her soon." He said to his rearview mirror with a sigh.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End notes: Review and give suggestions. Ask questions. IM or Email me. Have fun.


	7. just because

Author: Phoebe Otaku

Title: College Life

Chapter 6: just because...

Disclaimer: insert creative way of saying 'Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me' here

Author's notes: Well, here we are again. Phoebe is utterly shocked to be updating. I really am going to try an update one of my other stories before continuing further on this one...but for some reason this one is easier....

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kaoru sat at her computer, basking in the glow of the screen, her long hair swishing in its high ponytail as she typed. She still wore her kendo gear, her shinai propped against the bag that she had tossed on the floor when she was distracted by the flashing messages that were waiting for her.

Some of them were from her sisters, congratulating her for the victory in her latest match. Misao had her typical anecdote about seeing Aoishi on campus, bringing a smile to Kaoru's face. The man seemed almost painfully observant most of the time, but seemed oblivious to Misao's obsession. This was exceedingly frustrating for Misao, but her own intuition, as well as hints from Kenshin, told her that Shinomori would not have missed something so obvious. He also wasn't one to put up with things that wasted his time or annoyed him, so the fact that Aoishi did speak to Misao and spend time with her was a very good sign. But, at the same time, he seemed to have other reasons for keeping his distance from Misao. Kaoru was almost sure that eventually the genki freshman would do something rash...or simply explode. Kaoru almost giggled at the thought, and she would have, had it not reminded her so much of the way she felt around Kenshin.

Kaoru worried that he thought of her as a little girl sometimes. Other times, there was something in his eyes that she was sure he was trying to hide when he looked at her. She would have believed that he was oblivious to the way she felt, except she knew that his clueless bumbling was a façade...that his insight was so profound most of the time that he would have known her feelings even if she was trying to hide them, which she wasn't. He had already claimed the title of 'best friend' and a large piece of her heart. 'and you'll let him claim anything else he wants while he's at it...' she mused, bringing forth an intense blush. Kaoru was beginning to think that she was spending too much time with Megumi, especially if she was hearing her fox-laugh even when said kitsune-onna was not present. As if thinking like the older woman had summoned her, another message popped up on her screen.

"You had better go shower...no one likes a sweaty tanuki girl." Megumi prodded. "And even if Ken-san likes Tanuki girls, he surely would not appreciate a smelly one...."

Kaoru felt her eyebrow twitch as she growled at the computer; she wouldn't even grace that with a response. She had, however, finished reading her messages, so she would go and shower before Kenshin got back. But, apparently, her luck wasn't with her. Kenshin opened the door just as she passed the front hallway on the way to her bedroom. 'Darn it.' she sighed.

Kenshin smiled at seeing Kaoru dressed for kendo, though it occurred to him that he would have smiled no matter what she was wearing. 'Or not wearing...' Kenshin's thoughts betrayed him once again. 'Sanosuke will get a beating next time he comes near me, that he will.' He told himself, forcing his thoughts back to the beautiful kendo instructor.

"How did the match go today?" he asked scrounging for the will to keep himself from sweeping her up in his arms and....Kenshin sought furiously to concentrate on her answer.

"It was really good." Kaoru said her grin lighting up her features in a way that forced him to hold his breath for a moment. "Some guys there thought that I couldn't fight, but my opponent took me seriously." Kenshin knew that while she gloated somewhat over flattening, usually within ten seconds, the men who underestimated her, she preferred to win on her own merit rather than her opponent's stupidity. "I won and then his instructor gave us both some pointers..." she paused as she realized she was babbling and smiled shyly up at him. "Um, anyway...I was just off to take a shower...after all, no one likes a sweaty tanuki girl..." his eyebrow quirked at the last line delivered in a 'sing-songy' voice as she turned to walk away.

"Kaoru..." he waited until she turned around again "What did you want for dinner?" he asked, not really able to think of anything more intelligent to say.

"It doesn't matter...everything you make tastes great." She said as she smiled and slipped into her room. "Surprise me!" she said as she shut the door.

As Kenshin set to work slicing vegetables, he mused about the passionate girl who he had grown so close to. He wondered for a moment if he had thought about anything else in the past month before he sighed and gave up on the notion of getting her out of his head. She was so excited about Kendo; he knew that he had been at one point. In fact, if he could ignore that he had used his training in ways he regretted, it still held that kind of passion for him as well. He hadn't actively practiced for a few years, so it had shocked him out of his mind when Kaoru had asked him if he wanted to spar sometime. He hadn't told her it had been a hobby of his and hadn't expected her to notice. But in this sense he supposed he was also guilty of underestimating her skill. She had noticed the calluses on his hands and the way he stood. She had also pointed out that some of the stretches he did almost unconsciously screamed of a background in martial arts.

Kenshin sighed as he remembered her laughter at his apparent shock. She was an assistant master of her family's style and owned her own dojo; with her having been raised around swordsmen he should have known she would figure it out. Kenshin wasn't sure if her skills were a sign of some kind, but he was not disappointed that she knew how to protect herself. Tomoe hadn't really been trained in any type of self-defense and she had been anachronistically meek...Kenshin slowed his hands in preparing their food. Why did his mind insist on making the comparisons between the two? It was never about who was better or worse, just how different they were. 'It doesn't really matter.' Kenshin thought. He had let himself get involved with one woman and what had happened still gave him nightmares. Given she had been a spy slated to kill him...which 'complicated' matters...he supposed that falling in love with him had been her fatal mistake. Kaoru was young and innocent and he was too tainted for her, she deserved better.

He felt her presence a mere second before she slid her arms around his chest from behind. "What are you making?" she asked hugging him and nuzzling his shoulder. He answered slowly trying to ignore how good her body felt, the smell of her jasmine shampoo overwhelming. "Mmmm...sounds good. I'll go set the table?" she said sliding away from him toward the cabinets. Kenshin let out a subdued whoosh of air, just because he knew that she was too good for him didn't mean he could banish her from his thoughts and just because he wanted to protect her from the danger that he represented didn't mean that he could.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo

Ending notes: please review. When you review, It makes me feel loved. When I feel loved, I feel like writing. Complete the syllogism: Therefore, when you review, I feel like writing...

Working on other stories as well, ttfn.

Phoebe-chan


End file.
